The Big Race to Hermione's
by TheWeirdSisters8183
Summary: A fed up Herry attempts to get Ron and Hermione together


**A/N:**     Hey there!  This is a story my sister and I wrote.  This is a song fic using the Song _Don't Worry Baby_ by the Beach Boys.  We originally thought the song was about the trials and tribulations of loving a girl, not a car, so we had to modify our original story. We hope it turned out all right, but we think Ron, Hermione, and especially Harry are probably off character, sorry! 

**Good Observation******

Harry was walking down the stairs leading to the Gryffindor Boy's Dormitory in search of Ron and Hermione.  Fortunately, without much effort, Harry succeeded.  His two best friends were sitting in their favorite chairs near the fireplace.

            "Not again," thought Harry with a sigh.

Yet again, he was witnessing Ron and Hermione playing their usual game: avoiding eye contact, but at the same time attempting to steal glances at each other.

            "Those prats," thought Harry.  "When are they ever going to get some guts and just do something about their feelings?"

            Suddenly a muggle song Harry had once heard while Aunt Petunia was cleaning and singing along with the radio (a very scary incident, mind you) burst into Harry's head.  

_Well it's been building up inside of me for, oh I don't know how long…_

Harry was taken aback by this sudden outburst, however he couldn't help but think that the song reminded him very strongly of his two best friend's situation.   

"Yep that's definitely them," said Harry aloud as he continued down the stairs.  

Harry thought that their lack of honesty with each other wouldn't be so hard to tolerate if they weren't so expressive of their anger at each other for not doing anything.  And, seeing as how their most common medium for expressing their anger is to bicker constantly, fight and yell at each other, and the worst (in Harry's opinion) when they simply refuse to talk to each other instead stare at each other "secretly".  Sort of like what they were doing now, which often made studying and pretty much everything else very difficult to do.  Harry disliked the staring most because he felt it put him in an awkward position.  He knew they didn't really want him around (so as to be able to stare at each other in peace) but at the same time it would look suspicious if Harry wasn't around, so they often just hung around him, not talking; just staring.  

"That's it," thought Harry.  "Enough of this nonsense, I need to keep whatever is left of my sanity and this won't be accomplished anytime soon if they don't do something."  

Harry had decided that he needed to talk to them both, alone, for his sake as well as theirs.  The problem was, which one first?  Hermione would most likely be the most sensible and Ron would probably freak out and get defensive, but they both will be hard to convince.  Deciding to get the worst over with, Harry stepped into the Common Room and sat next to Ron.  

"Hiya mates!" said Harry.

"Huh? Oh hi Harry," said a dazed Ron.

"Hi Harry," said a more composed Hermione.

"So…er…did you guys find those potion ingredients for that essay that Snape wanted?" asked Harry.

"What?  I don't remember anything about an essay!" said a bewildered Hermione.

"You don't?  He said at the end of class, something about 3 feet of parchment…" lied Harry.

"Oh yes, of course…now I remember…ha, how could I have forgotten?  Well, I must get to the library, I remember I needed a special book for those ingredients," said Hermione vaguely and hurriedly as she ran out of the Common Room. 

"What ingredients?  What essay? Bloody hell I didn't hear anything about that!  Do you think Hermione will let me see her essay?" asked a worried Ron.

"Calm down mate, there is no essay," said Harry.

"Hey, but you just told Hermione..."

"I made it up to get rid of her for a while so we can talk." said Harry.

"Uh oh," said a worried Ron.  "Talk about what?"

 "Well," began Harry.  He wasn't sure as to what the most appropriate and effective way to tell Ron would be.  He finally decided that being blunt would hopefully prevent them from talking about a whole bunch of nonsense and get straight to the point.  

"Alright well, here goes nothing," thought Harry.  "I know you like Hermione."

            "Well Harry, do you think I'd hang out with her so much if I didn't?  Honestly" said Ron, though Harry could tell he was desperately trying to sound confident, but he was failing miserably.  

            "Don't be thick, you know what I mean."

"Er, no I don't," said Ron lamely.

"You know what I mean, Ron, you _fancy_ her."

"I have no idea what you're talking about and I really think I should get started on that essay for Snape…" said Ron evasively.

"I _knew_ he would be difficult," thought Harry.  "Time for some evasive maneuvers."

"Oh, well then I expect you won't want to hear about the letter Krum gave Hermione yesterday."

Ron stood up, red in the face.

"What letter?  Did you read it, did she?  What did she say?  Why's he writing to her anyway?  Wait, why haven't I seen it if you have?  What's going on?" demanded Ron quickly.

"Intrigued, are you?" said Harry deviously.

Ron suddenly became aware of his rash behavior and sat down.

"There's no use denying it Ron," said Harry.

"Are you sure?  It's just so much easier," said Ron weakly.

Harry looked at Ron who was looking more and more pitiful by the minute. "Don't you _want_ to tell her?"

"Harry, you don't understand.  I'd like nothing more than to tell her how pretty she is or how cute she looks when she stressing out over some exam or homework, but everything is just…to complicated," said Ron.

             "What's complicated?" asked an exasperated Harry, for he didn't see anything remotely complicated in their relationship, or should he say, lack there of.  He likes her; she likes him, end of story.            

            "Well, you know, there's the whole, 'we're friends' spiel and 'we can't ruin a good friendship' defense, not to mention that whole Krum thing, plus I don't even know if she fancies me!" 

            "Ron really is a prat," thought Harry.  "Does he honestly think Hermione doesn't fancy him?  Wait, it's just like that song again…"

I don't know why, but I keep thinking something's bound to go wrong… 

            Harry shook his head so as to escape from the musical tunes once again.

            "All right first off, of course Hermione fancies you and I think that if you two finally get together, it will only enhance your relationship.  And as for 'that whole Krum thing' I'm sure she doesn't fancy him in a romantic sense," said Harry. 

            "Oh yeah, well how would you know?  Have you asked her?" asked Ron stubbornly.  "She won't tell me anything."

            "Well, no, but I intend to," began Harry.

            "What!  You can't do that, wait," said Ron as a rather thoughtful expression crossed his face.  "Do you think she'll tell you?  It'd be great!  You could…"

            "Ho ho calm down, there mate," said Harry.

            "What are you on about?  I am calm!" shouted Ron.

            "Right.  Listen Ron, I'm just going to talk to Hermione, just like did with you, and try to knock some sense into her as well," said Harry.

            "O.k., but Harry be careful!  Make sure she doesn't think I put you up to this, no wait, maybe you should…"

"No way!  I'm not doing all the work here.  I'm just trying to nudge you kids in the right direction," said Harry.

            "Yeah, I figured as much," said Ron gloomily.

            "Well, I'm going off to talk to Hermione now.  Don't worry!" added Harry after looking at Ron's worried face.  "Nothing is going to go wrong, trust me".

            "Fat chance," said Ron.

            Harry sighed.  That boy needs a serious confidence booster.  Harry Left Ron in the Common Room and began his trek towards the Library.  He hoped Hermione wouldn't be too upset with him when she finds out that he lied about the essay, seeing as how that would most likely hinder his attempts at breaking the news to her.

            Entering the Library, Harry spotted Hermione's bushy hair behind a rather large stack of books.  Harry took a deep breath and plopped down next to Hermione.

            "All right Hermione?" asked Harry.

            "Huh?  Oh hi Harry.  Listen, I'm trying to find the correct ingredients to this potions, so if you don't mind, I'd rather be left alone," replied Hermione.

            "Oh yeah, about that essay…" started Harry.

            "What, did you find the ingredients?  Where, because honestly, I'm having a spot of trouble finding them.  I've looked through all these books and…Oh how could I have been so stupid?  Of course it wouldn't be in _1,000 Magical Herbs and Spices_ or anything of the sort.  It'd be in _Muggle Ailments and how to Treat them_.  I read all about them in our 3rd year, in my Muggle Studies class.  You know, that class was really fascinating, you and Ron should think about…" 

            "Hermione!" shouted Harry.

"Oh yes, did you want to say something Harry?" asked Hermione.

"Yes, I need to talk to you," started Harry.

"About what?  Is it your scar?  Does it hurt?  You should go to Dumbledore straight away," said Hermione.

"No Hermione, nothing like that, don't get your knickers in a twist" said Harry irritably.

"What?  Fine, I'm calm.  Now what is it you want to talk about?" asked an equally irritable Hermione.

"Good…er…" stammered Harry as he began to wonder why he was so nervous, then it dawned on him that she was an "expert" on love and had been the one to advise him last year during his Cho period.  He must have gotten a strange look on his face because Hermione then asked him what was wrong.  Deciding that he should be blunt again, as with Ron Harry began.

"I know you like Ron," blurted Harry.

"What are you on about, of course I do…" began Hermione.

"Here we go again," thought Harry.

"Don't be thick, I know you fancy him," said Harry and before Hermione could reply he pressed on.  "I see the way you're always looking at him, and even though you say you won't help him with his homework, you always do, and I'm almost positive your fights are just a clever way to vent your feelings towards each other!" said Harry rather harshly. 

Hermione laughed.  "Very good observation Harry."

"What?" asked an exasperated Harry.

"Well, I'm glad at least someone is picking up on my hints," said a very composed Hermione.

"What?" repeated Harry.  He had a feeling Hermione would be more sensible, but this was absurd.

"Harry," laughed Hermione.  "No need to look so surprised, you were just lecturing me on this mere minutes ago!"

"I know," said Harry recovering.  "But I thought you would deny it for a bit."

"Yeah, well perhaps if you had told me that a few months ago, my reaction would have been similar to your expectation.  But I have recently recognized my feelings and actions for what they are and that any attempt to hide them would be futile," explained a very calm Hermione.

 "Well," thought Harry.  "She just proves me right.  I knew Ron didn't have anything to worry about.  It's just like that song says…

But she looks in my eyes and makes me realize when she says 

_Don't worry baby_

_Everything will turn out all right_

…Now if only Ron could hear this song," thought Harry.  He turned his attention back to Hermione.

"Er, o.k." he said.  "So now that everything is settled, when are you going to tell Ron and why haven't you already?" 

"Excuse me?  Tell him?  Why would I ever do such a ridiculous thing?" asked Hermione rather quickly.

"Er, because you fancy him?  Please put me and the whole of Gryffindor, mind you, out of our misery.  _You_ may like arguing with Ron, but the rest of us can't stand it!"  said Harry.

"Be that as it may," began Hermione.  "I can't tell him."

"What!  Why not?" asked an outraged Harry.

"Er…well…that is to say…" stammered Hermione.  "Listen, I can't tell him, because it's just not the sort of thing a girl normally does."

"What?" asked Harry again.

"I know it's old fashioned, but boys are supposed to do all that stuff and although I usually _am_ precocious, I simply feel that this is not a situation in which that particular behavior is appropriate.  Which is why I 'm left to doling out subtle hints implanted in arguments."  sighed Hermione.

"Hermione," began Harry.  "That has got to be the dumbest thing I have ever heard you say."

"Honestly, you didn't really expect me to say or do something based solely on your little speech." asked Hermione with an air of superiority.

"Well…yeah," replied Harry quietly.

"Now who's the thick one?" laughed Hermione. 

 "Besides," began Hermione as she quickly discontinued laughing and acquired a serious look on her face.  "Who's to say he even fancies me, I mean to say, he hasn't given me the slightest reaction to any of my hints." 

"Nope, I was wrong.  _That_ was the dumbest thing I've ever heard you say," said Harry.

"Hey!"

"Isn't it obvious Ron fancies you Hermione?" asked Harry.

"Well I thought there might be a chance, which is why I left all those hints, but as I said before I have not been given sufficient evidence that he does," said Hermione.

"No hints?  Are you mad?  He's always acting jealous and over-protecting, and no offense, but I never do that, so it has to mean _something_," said Harry.

"Yes, mind you, no offense to _you_ Harry, but you don't have a family like Ron who always seems to need defending.  I think it's safe to assume that his behavior could possibly be due to this and therefore it would just be in his nature do protect me," said Hermione.

"Hermione," said Harry firmly.  "He fancies you, believe me."

"Sorry, but I can't believe it until he tells me so himself," said Hermione defiantly.

            "Just like Hermione to want to be absolutely certain of something before she believes it," thought Harry.

            "Are you certain you won't tell him?" pleaded Harry.

            "Yes Harry.  Now, if you're finished lecturing me, I'd appreciate it if you left me alone, I am still having a spot of trouble locating those ingredients," said Hermione as she walked away from their table towards the book cases."

            "Well, if she won't tell Ron, then I suppose I'll just casually forget to tell her that assignment is rubbish," thought Harry deviously. 

"Blast, I expect Ron's the only hope I've got to retaining my sanity.  Well, at least they've both admitted to their feelings, next step: telling each other," said Harry to himself as he walked out of the library.

**A/N:**  What did you think?  Horrible, funny, Rubbish, Great (I hope) well let us know by reviewing.  Thanks!


End file.
